TrickyDream
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Sam décrète une journée de repos, c'est-à-dire sans chasse afin de pouvoir décompresser et pouvoir pratiquer une activité normale comme un être humain normal. Sauf que bien sûr, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Crack!fic.


**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Entre deux chapitres de Human, Too Human, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit OS/Crack!fic complètement débile et qui n'a absolument aucun sens. Enfin si. Enfin non. J'ai carbonisé quelques neurones à cause de la chaleur et d'un trop long trajet en train. Ne m'en voulez pas s'il y a des fautes je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger.**

 **Je dédicace ce OS à ma très chère Alice... joyeux nananiversaireuh !**

* * *

 **TrickyDream**

\- Attends. Attends... Tu peux répéter ?

-J'ai dit que je venais avec toi, t'es sourd ou quoi ?

Sam fixa son frère avec des yeux ronds, complétement éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dean continua de boire sa bière, les pieds sur la table, comme si de rien était. Non. Non, en fait il ne le croyait pas. Son ainé se foutait de lui, encore une fois. Il pouffa légèrement en secouant la tête, les mains sur les hanches. Cela fit réagir Dean qui releva alors les yeux vers lui.

-Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu te marres comme ça hein ?

-Dean, je te connais. Par 'venir avec moi' ça signifie que tu vas me regarder et quand je serai loin et hors de vue, tu vas aller trainer dans un bar et aller draguer les filles.

-N'importe quoi. Répliqua Dean, faussement outré.

-Arrête ton char.

-Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux entendre, je viens avec toi ET je vais courir avec toi. ça te vas là ? T'as compris le message ?

-Toi ? Courir ? Se moqua son cadet, toujours pas convaincu.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Répondit Dean, on ne peut plus sérieux avec une étincelle dans le regard.

Okay, là il le croyait. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son frère le suive dans ce qu'il avait décidé. Au contraire quand il lui avait annoncé que demain, il allait participer à une course à pieds tout en décrétant une journée 'repos du chasseur' car oui, il fallait bien décompresser un peu de temps à autre et puis il avait vraiment besoin de sortir de ce fichu bunker et surtout, surtout pouvoir pratiquer une activité banale comme tout être humain normal. C'est vrai quoi, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté, ils avaient bien le droit de s'offrir ça, non ? Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, il s'attendait à ce que Dean se moque de lui et lui sorte quelque chose du genre 'mais c'est ce qu'on fait là, on se repose Sammy !' en désignant le canapé où il était avachi tout en buvant sa bière. Ouais, se reposer en glandant dans le bunker, à penser à rien d'autre que boire et se goinfrer de hamburger bien gras. Sauf que si ça marchait pour Dean, ce n'était pas le cas pour Sam. Lui finirait forcement par repenser à tous leurs problèmes et au final, son pauvre cerveau n'aurait pas le moment de répit qu'il méritait. Non, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir oublier tout ça pendant au moins une petite journée. S'aérer l'esprit en faisant autre chose que pourchasser des démons ou chercher pendant des heures dans les bouquins quelle créature était à l'origine de tel ou tel meurtre. Et quoi de mieux que d'aller courir ? Un Marathon de vingt-et-un kilomètres était organisé non loin et quelques chasseurs de leur connaissance participaient eux aussi tel que Rufus et Garth et … Cole allait être présent lui aussi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait dit à Dean qu'ils participaient eux aussi que celui-ci avait décidé de venir. Finalement, il pouvait être fier de lui, il allait en quelque sorte réussir à détourner son frère de la télévision et de sa bière. Et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Après s'être fait à l'idée que Dean allait faire du sport avec lui, Sam sourit à son frère, plutôt amusé.

-T'as des affaires de sport au moins ? Demanda-t-il.

-…

Il y eut un blanc et puis,

-mais bien sûr Sammy ! S'exclama Dean avec un peu trop d'entrain pour que cela soit crédible.

Et bin… C'était pas gagné.

Le lendemain, Sam s'échauffait tranquillement en faisant des petites foulées près de la zone de départ. C'était une chaude journée d'été mais il y avait un petit vent frais, relativement agréable pour courir sans être étouffé par la chaleur. Il avait opté pour des habits de sports amples et légers pour être à l'aise et ne pas crever de chaud. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, tout âge confondu et la bonne humeur se lisait sur le visage des gens. Sam sourit, rêveur. Il aurait bien voulu avoir une vie comme la leur. Simple et surtout sans risque de se faire tuer chaque jour par une créature surnaturelle. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et regarda autour de lui tout en faisant quelques étirements. Il n'avait pas encore croisé ses amis et surtout, il n'avait pas encore vu Dean.

Un sifflement annonça le rassemblement, le départ de la course approchant. Sam jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de se placer parmi les coureurs en queue de peloton. Lorsque le coup de feu du départ retentit et que les coureurs s'élancèrent, Sam soupira silencieusement. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Dean ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez maintenant. Il aurait dû s'en douter qu'il se défilerait le lâche ! Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu….

Le chasseur couru sans se presser, allant à son propre rythme. Il n'était pas là pour gagner mais pour profiter. Il ne se préoccupa donc pas de ceux qui le dépassaient où de ceux qu'il dépassait. Sauf que trois kilomètres plus tard, il fronça les sourcils, rattrapant un type bizarrement vêtu et à la silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnu… Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui, lorsque le dit type tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un large sourire.

-Alors Sammy, tu traînes ?!

Sam failli s'étrangler en voyant que ce n'était autre que son frère qu'il voyait là. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc… que je vous explique. Dean portait un jogging noir, moulant. Avec un sweat-shirt rouge à capuche qui virait vers le… rose ? Sérieusement. Dean. Dean Winchester. En jogging. MOULANT. Qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passe là avant qu'il fasse une attaque ! Et puis c'était quoi ce qu'il portait sur la tête ? Des lunettes de soleil ou…. Une paire de lunettes de natation…

Sam cligna des yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas mal vu –ou plutôt en espérant d'avoir mal vu.

-Dean… Tu vas bien ?

-Impec' Sam , impec' !

Et il continua de courir devant lui, laissant son cadet complètement éberlué. Sam resta silencieux un bon moment sans cesser de fixer le dos de son frère qui portait un jogging moulant noir. Non, il n'allait pas s'en remettre. Il remarqua par ailleurs que Dean jetait assez souvent des regards frénétiques sur son portable qu'il avait dans sa poche de sweat-shirt. Cela lui parut encore plus bizarre.

-Dean ! L'appela-t-il alors.

-Oui Sammy ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ils vont bientôt arriver et je ne compte pas les laisser gagner si facilement ! Je vais leur mettre la pâtée. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'un peu d'encouragement ! Lui expliqua son aîné sans même être essoufflé.

Sam hausa les sourcils bien haut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Qui allait arriver ? Ah ! Il comprit enfin. Dean était en pleine concurrence avec Cole et Rufus. Ça ne pouvait être que ça… Il voyait enfin la raison qui le motivait à participer à la course… par contre il ne comprenait toujours pas le pourquoi de son accoutrement –sauf s'il voulait de stabiliser les deux hommes, ça pouvait peut-être marcher mais son honneur allait en prendre un coup par la suite, pour sûr- et ce qu'il entendait par encouragements. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un bruit derrière lui le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

 _ClongClongClong._

Quelques coureurs devant se retournèrent en se demandant ce que c'était que ce bordel en même temps que Dean tourna la tête et sourit. Sam hésita sérieusement à se retourner.

En fait il n'en eut même pas le temps, le bruit métallique du genre ustensile de cuisine se rapprocha de lui rapidement et un jeune homme arriva à sa hauteur. Quelle surprise quand il reconnut le coureur.

-Kévin ?!

-Chalut Cham ! Lança joyeusement l'asiatique.

En fait le chasseur n'était pas surpris de voir Kevin. Non il était surpris parce que celui-ci courait à ses côtés avec un sac à dos de douze kilos, contenant des casseroles se cognant en faisant _ClongClong_ à chacune de ses foulées et surtout parce qu'il courait tout en mangeant un sandwich pain de mie, jambon crudités. …Attendez. QUOI ?!

Dans cinq secondes le cadet des Winchester allait cesser de respirer. Il avait sniffé de la poussière de fée ou quoi, pour nager dans un tel délire ?!

-Mais… mais questceque…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! L'interrogea Sam.

Il en perdait ses mots dites donc.

Kevin termina tranquillement son sandwich –bien sûr que c'est tout à fait normal de manger un sandwich tout en courant, vous l'avez jamais fait vous ? Avant de lui répondre.

-C'est Dean qui m'a appelé pour que je vienne l'encourager.

D'ailleurs il en profita pour lancer à Dean en mettant ses mains en porte-parole

-va s'y Dean ! Met les gazes ! Ils ne pourront pas te rattraper !

Et Dean mis les gazes, littéralement. Il partit à fond de train et Sam eut le réflexe de faire de même, Kevin resta à ses côtés en accélérant lui aussi l'allure. Mais quand bien même il était à son maximum, il n'arrivait pas à rattraper son frère. Incroyable.

-Dean ! S'écria-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! C'est un vingt-et-un kilomètres pas un trois cents mètres !

C'était dingue !

Sam tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui. Cole et Rufus le dépassa à ce moment-là eux aussi à fond.

C'était du délire.

Sam essaya tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme soutenu mais ses poumons lui brûlaient déjà.

Il pensait que ça ne pouvait être pire.

-Hello Sam ! Le salua alors Garth qui le dépassait comme si ça ne représentait aucun effort pour lui. Il ne suit même pas. Il avait juste un sourire super content plaqué sur le visage.

Ok. Ça ne pouvait être pire que maintenant. Il ne manquerait plus que Cas' le dépasse en bicyclette en soufflant dans une langue de belle-mère pour lui faire faire une crise cardiaque et ça serait la fin de Sam Winchester.

….. Mais bieeen sûûüûûr que ce n'était pas le piiiire !

Sam arriva finalement, par il ne savait quel miracle, à rattraper Dean. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand soudain…..

Dean baissa son jogging noir pour montrer son caleçon.

Un caleçon blanc, avec quelques images aux centres, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il le choqua.

En dessus de ces photos était imprimé en caractères noirs le mot 'TUESDAY'

Sam blanchit.

En dessous de ces images colorées était écrit en lettres fantaisies en jaune et rose 'Team Gabriel'

Sam hurla.

Et Sam se réveilla toujours en hurlant et en se redressant comme un ressort dans son lit, les yeux exorbités et tremblant de surprise et de colère.

Gabriel allait passer un sale quart d'heure s'il l'attrapait.

-hey Sammy ! Lança la voix grave de l'aîné des Winchester.

Sam sursauta sur sa chaise, manquant de renverser son café sur la table de la cuisine et se tourna vers son frère. A son grand soulagement celui-ci ne portait pas l'horrible –bon ok, très sexy- jogging noir.

-sérieux mec, c'est quoi cette idée de décréter une journée de repos pour les chasseurs. T'as pas d'autres sonneries à inventer ?

Sam sourit, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son frère.

Il jeta cependant un coup d'œil vers le bas du dos de son aîné lorsqu'il partit dans le couloir pour être sûr qu'il ne portait pas le fameux caleçon de son cauchemar gabrielesque. Il lâcha un soupir. Son frère portait un caleçon de couleur bleue, vu le bout qui dépassait de son pantalon.

-bon alors Sammy ! On se le fait ce footing dont tu m'as parlé hier ?! S'écria le blond depuis le bout du couloir.

Sam perdit son sourire aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

* * *

 **sacré Gabriel, c'est qu'il aime bien embêter Sammy !**

 **Ce crack vient tout droit d'un reve que j'ai fait. J'ai tellement rit en me réveillant que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la retranscrive. j'espère que ca vous aura plu. Je vous conseille de lire Notice Me de Plume Now car c'est de la que mon esprit farfelu a puisé ces images mentales. (bien de lire des fanfic à deux heurrs du matin quand tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?)**

 **Mon cerveau déraille complètement**...


End file.
